Naxxar
Naxxar (KIC 10525077/KOI-5800) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 1265 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 41,829 Number of assigned police squadrons: 8 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 2 System jump gate coordinates 38596052 Ascension 19 09 31 Declination +47 46 16 Stars in system (single-star system) KIC 10525077/KOI-5800, 1.01 solar masses, 1.01 solar radii, metallicity -0.04 Fe/H, spectral class unknown Non-CHZ planets Naxxar 1, unknown Earth masses, 1.33 Earth radii, orbital period 11 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Naxxar 2, unknown Earth masses, 5.4 Earth radii, orbital period 854 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited CHZ moons Naxxar 2 b, 1.12 Earth masses, 1.04 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 265 K, population 39,615 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details Naxxar is a failed colony largely because of the fearsome wildlife on the single habitable moon in the system. The vicious predators on Naxxar 2 b have killed over 100,000 colonists so far. Naxxar is the home of a minor manufacturer, so the system gets a moderate amount of income from the products made by this manufacturer. The moon’s citizens live in a small area of land known as the Herdon Strip, which has extensive defensive systems to protect the citizens from the predators. These defensive systems can also be used as anti-ship flak emplacements, so the moon is well-defended against attacking ships. The system is of moderate interest to researchers, and it is in the Kepler Sector, so the Kroll are sometimes seen here. If you see a Kroll ship, do not fire on it; Kroll weaponry is legendary in the Kepler Sector for its effectiveness, and the Duskhan League, the main organization dealing with alien diplomacy, has ordered that any ship firing on Kroll ships in any system without due provocation will be given a criminal status. Kroll pilots will not attack human ships unless they have a criminal status, and Kroll IFF computers are linked in with the criminal databases of all human factions. In Naxxar, it is common to see pirates lurking off the main spacelanes, so if you stay on the main spacelanes you will not usually encounter pirate squadrons. However, you should have at least a Dominator or an IK-520 if you come to this system, preferably with at least one escort. The pirates in Naxxar are normally the unlucky pirates who were not able to get into one the known AIS or Asgardian pirate havens in the Inner or Core Worlds, and had to just keep going from system to system; if you see pirates in the Kepler Sector, they are usually not well-armed or well-equipped, and they have to be in significant numbers to really be a threat. Slavers and smugglers are much more of a threat in the Kepler Sector, although most smugglers will leave you alone if you have an empty hold or they have a full hold. Altogether, this system is not very good in terms of average profits per trip. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems